


It Was Over

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was little time left.The crew were all dead.It was just Zoro and Sanji.





	

The ship was quiet. Zoro staggered away from the broken mast, clutching his bloodied arm. "Luffy," he started. "Oi, Luffy!" 

The captain's mouth was open, blood dripping from the side. A fresh wound portrayed from his abdomen. Blood gushed out. Zoro pressed a thumb to the captain's wrist. Seconds passed. "Chopper!" Zoro screamed. He limped around the ship, his eyes searching for his crew mates. "Oh, Sanji." Zoro glanced down, eyes shaded.

"Ha... Zoro. Is that you?" Sanji sadly smiled. "Nami-san and Robin-chan... They're..."

"W-what about Chopper and Usopp... Franky and Brook..." Zoro trailed off. 

The silence was deafening.

Slow sobs emitted from Sanji. "Z-Zoro," he cried, running to the swordsman and hugging him tightly. "Zoro!"

Zoro embraced Sanji, and silent tears slipped from his eyes too.

The pair held each other tightly, and as each moment passed, they got closer.

This was it.

It was the end.

The enemy advanced, their swords dancing, covered in flame.

_One second._

"Zoro,"

The enemy charged.

_Two seconds_.

"I love you."

The enemy attacked.

_Three seconds._

Blood spilt out from Zoro's and Sanji's chests.

"I love you too, Sanji.

_Four seconds._

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> that sucked it had no feels at all wtf


End file.
